Sepatakuro
by Sanae78
Summary: Sepatakuro, uno sport che unisce un padre Tosaku Konsawat ai suoi tre figli, Faran, Sakun e Chana finché questi ultimi si accorgono dell' esistenza del calcio... Una storia da vivere attraverso le emozioni e le azioni...
1. 1 Sepatakuro, uno sport poco conosciuto

Buona lettura!

Sanae78

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 1**

**Sepatakuro, uno sport poco conosciuto!**

_Una piccola palla fatta di steli di canna o di plastica dura che pesa all' incirca 250 grammi._

_Rag il nome dato alle squadre che praticano questa disciplina sportiva e sono formate da tre giocatori._

_Il campo di gioco che assomiglia a quello di pallavolo._

_La squadra che vince è quella che riesce a segnare più punti e solitamente si gioca al meglio dei tre set._

_L' importante è non usare le mani, ma piedi, ginocchia, spalle o testa per rinviare la palla nel campo avversario._

_La versione più spettacolare è quella in stile calcistico, in cui capita di assistere a delle spettacolari rovesciate e gli atleti che abitualmente lo praticano sono dotati di una particolare agilità e spesso riescono a cadere in pieni dopo aver eseguito azioni spettacolari._

_'Sepa' significa calciare e 'takuro' palla. Era un gioco che prima del quindicesimo secolo veniva praticato dagli indigeni thailandesi e malesi ma non si hanno certezze sulle sue origini, anche se tanti paesi le rivendicano._

_Si pensa che sia stato introdotto dopo che si sono avviati i rapporti commerciali con la Cina ed è stato dimostrato che i soldati cinesi per tenersi in esercizio praticassero qualcosa di molto simile giocando in due e rinviandosi una palla, fatta con pelli di animali o penne di polli._

_Per le palle vennero solo in seguito utilizzate le canne, essendo molto facili da reperire._

_A quanto pare in diverse civiltà antiche l' usanza di 'calciare qualcosa' per divertirsi o come rituale, era una pratica piuttosto diffusa._

_Questo nome gli fu dato a causa della particolare palla fatta di canne che veniva utilizzata in Malesia e gli uomini ci giocavano mettendosi in cerchio e rinviandosela a vicenda._

_A Bangkok esiste un affresco in cui è rappresentato il dio hindu Hanuman che pratica questo gioco insieme ad una squadra di scimmie._

_La versione moderna del gioco è apparsa in Thailandia solo nei primi anni del' '800._

_E il primo regolamento venne redatto nel 1829._

_Questo gioco è particolarmente diffuso nel sud-est asiatico e ogni regione lo chiama con un nome di verso: Sipa nelle Filippine e Myanmar, Chinlone in Burma, Kator in Laos, 'da cau' in Vietnam e Raga in Indonesia._

_Ciò che conta è che questo sport sia profondamente radicato con la cultura e la tradizione del nostro paese la Thailandia, basti pensare che durante i festivals e le feste che si tengono i tempi si usare praticare questo tipo di attività col nome di Lawd Huang._

Anch' io quand' ero più giovane sono stato un buon atleta e in cuor mio ho sempre sperato di avere un erede che potesse continuare la mia carriera e magari raggiungere risultati superiori ai miei.

Forse un giorno avrebbero fatto parte del terzetto della nazionale thailandese di Sepatakuro che avrebbe vinto la prestigiosa 'Coppa del Re', obiettivo che non sono mai riuscito a raggiungere.

Il mio desiderio è stato esaudito ancora di più di quanto mi aspettassi.

Mia moglie mi ha reso padre di tre splendidi figli Faran, Sakun e Chana.

Tra il mio primo e il mio secondogenito ci sono poco più di diciotto mesi di differenza, mentre ce ne sono solo quindici tra il secondo e il terzo.

Quando è nato Chana ho ricoperto di lodi la mia amata moglie, perché con questi tre figli avrei potuto formare un Rag per giocare a Sepatakuro.

Sarei stato il loro allenatore e loro avrebbero continuato la tradizione di famiglia, dimostrando di essere degni figli di loro padre, Tosaku Konsawat.

_Quel giorno ho sollevato il piccolo Chana ancora in fasce pieno di gioia "Il mio sogno si è avverato! Ora i nostri figli potranno formare un rag di Sepatakuro e diventeranno dei campioni!"_

_Faran teneva n braccio Sakun e tutti e due mi fissavano un po' preoccupati per il loro fratellino._

"_Papà stai attento che così ti cade! Diglielo anche tu mamma!" aveva detto preoccupato Faran, mentre teneva in braccio con molta cura Sakun._

_Mi sono sentito un po' in colpa, non era un comportamento molto responsabile sollevare un bambino appena nato in quel mondo._

_Quindi ho abbassato le braccia e l' ho tenuto con molta più cura._

_Poi ho chiamato gli altri due per mostrarglielo "Forza! Venite a vedere il vostro nuovo fratellino! Non lo farò cadere, lo prometto!"_

_Mi sono abbassato verso di loro e gliel' ho mostrato._

"_E' più piccolo di Sakun e non ha capelli!" ha notato Faran._

_Mentre Sakun che aveva iniziato a dire qualche parola da poco ha detto: "Chan! Cana!...Chana!"_

_E gli ha teso la manina, venendo subito prontamente bloccato da Faran "Fermo Sakun! la manina gliela darai quando crescerà, perché potresti fargli male!"_

_Allora me li sono tirati tutti e due vicino._

_Erano i miei figli e volevo stringergli in un unico abbraccio._

_La voce di mia moglie ha richiamato la mia attenzione "Ma come sei affettuoso Tosaku coi nostri tre figli! Ti confesso che a volte sono un po' gelosa delle attenzioni che riservi a loro!"_

_Il suo tono era dolce e mentre lo diceva mi sorrideva._

"_Vi amo tutti e non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per avermi reso padre do questi tre magnifici pargoletti!"_

_Le ho riportato Chana "Ecco! Torna dalla mamma!" e ho fatto sedere gli altri due sul letto accanto a lei._

"_Eccoli qua i miei tre bambini!"_

_Gli altri due l' abbracciarono facendo attenzione al fratellino._

"_Mamma, sono felice di vederti!"_

"_Anche a me fa piacere rivedervi! Mi siete mancati tanto!"_

_Sakun continuava a ripetere "Mamma! Mamma!" tanto che sembrava andare a ritmo intonando una specie di canzoncina._

"_Avete fatto i bravi con papà?"_

"_Si, io mi sono preso cura di Sakun! Sono riuscito perfino a farlo addormentare e non ha quasi mai pianto!"_

"_In queste cose è più bravo di me! Ha poco più di due anni, ma è già parecchio sveglio in nostro piccolo Faran!" ho provato un po' di imbarazzo._

_Non ho potuto fare a meno di accarezzare sulla testa i miei due pargoli e poi ho raccontato a mia moglie le grande novità "Ora Sakun ha imparato a dire anche papà!"_

_E Sakun forse sentendosi chiamato in causa "Papà! Pa ... papapapapapapappà!" mentre si stringeva alla sua mamma._

_Com' è stato divertente, quei piccoli ometti hanno proprio riempito di gioia la nostra vita._

_Ho conosciuto mia moglie grazie al sepatakuro._

_E' la sorella di uno dei miei ex compagni di rag._

_Veniva a seguire tutti i nostri incontri e quando ci allenavamo ci portava sempre qualcosa da mangiare per rifocillarci._

_L' ho subito notata._

_Oltre ad essere molto carina era anche molto dolce._

_Aveva tanta pazienza, dovendo sopportare in casa due fratelli maschi._

_Io e suo fratello siamo stati anche prescelti per il rag della Thailandia alla Coppa del Re._

_Siamo riusciti a raggiungere solo la semifinale con la Malesia._

_Mi sono anche infortunato nel tentativo di eseguire una rovesciata un po' troppo azzardata e mi hanno dovuto ricoverare in ospedale._

_Avevo ventun anni e i miei sogni si erano infranti sulla rete divisoria del palazzetto di Bangkok._

_Inoltre i medici mi hanno comunicato che non avrei più potuto praticare quello sport che tanto amavo._

_Avrei chiesto a Nui di sposarmi alla fine di quel torneo._

_Ero molto timido, però avevamo iniziato a frequentarci e a volerci bene._

_Non me la sentivo più di chiederglielo._

_Pensavo di non meritarla più._

_E' stata lei a chiedermelo un giorno che è venuta a trovarmi in ospedale._

_Quand' è entrata la mia stanza si è subito illuminata._

"_Buongiorno Tosaku, come stai?"_

"_Un pochino meglio! Grazie di essere passata Nui!"_

_Poi si è seduta accanto al mio letto e ha detto "Credo proprio che saresti un buon marito Tosaku! Vorresti sposarmi?"_

_Sono rimasto senza parole "Non so se merito tanto onore!"_

_Mi ha sorriso e ha detto "Se tu accettassi, sarebbe un grandissimo onore per me!"_

_Ho abbassato lo sguardo "Mi hai preceduto! Volevo chiedertelo io dopo aver vinto la Coppa del Re, ma non sono riuscito a raggiungere quest' obiettivo! Tuo fratello ti ha detto che non potrò mai più praticare il sepatakuro?"_

"_Si! Ma sono innamorata di te e non m' importa! E poi sono sicura di poterti dare dei figli maschi che potranno proseguire le tue orme! L' altra sera ho sognato che mi renderai madre di tre bimbi!"_

"_Ma conosci anche questo mio sogno? Quello di creare un rag formato da tutti fratelli, i miei figli!"_

"_Ti conosco molto più di quanto tu creda! E' normale ti amo e desidero solo la tua felicità!"_

"_Accetti o no? Me lo vuoi dare quell' anello che hai comprato facendo tanti sacrifici._

_L' avevo portato con me per darglielo non appena avessi vinto il torneo e gliel' ho messo al dito dicendole "Si! Voglio sposarti Nui! Non desidero altro!"_

"_Anch' io Tosaku!"_

_Stavamo per baciarci, ma è entrato suo fratello che non aspettava altro che congratularsi con noi._

_Presto si sarebbe sposato anche lui._

_E' stata celebrata un' unica cerimonia nuziale poco dopo la mia guarigione._

Hanno imparato a giocare a Sepatakuro naturalmente sotto la mia guida e non hanno mai deluso le mie aspettative.

A livello giovanile ormai non avevano più rivali e in Thailandia erano diventati molto famosi.

Però a forse a loro piaceva questo sport, perché gli era stata inculcata questa convinzione fin dalla tenera età.

Era bello quand' erano piccoli trascorrere le giornate giocando con loro e aiutandoli ad affinare sempre di più le loro doto acrobatici.

Sono capaci di eseguire azioni strabilianti e nessun avversario è mai riuscito a tenergli testa.

Sono sempre stato convinto che anche loro ambissero a queste cose!

Eppure sembravano amare anche loro questo gioco!

Però poi si sono accorti dell' esistenza di un altro gioco in cui si calcia la palla che però è diffusissimo nel mondo ed offre sicuramente delle prospettive diverse da quello del Sepatakuro: il calcio. E hanno deciso di cambiare.

Il calcio è davvero uno sport amatissimo, ma è anche più difficile fare carriera.

Il mondo è pieno di ragazzini che giocano con la speranza di diventare un giorno calciatori professionisti, ma solo in pochi fortunati ci riescono.

E poi quel sogno assurdo di portare un giorno la nazionale del nostro paese a vincere i mondiali.

No, non potevo accettare una cosa del genere e per questo siamo entrati in conflitto!

Loro sono entrati a far parte della nazionale giovanile di calcio e hanno iniziato la preparazione con la loro nuova squadra.

Ora sono lontani e sanno benissimo che otterranno il mio permesso per giocare a calcio solo se la Thailandia si qualificherà al World Youth Hen, impresa davvero ardua.

Ma sto pensando al bene dei miei figli o al mio?

Il più grande è stato il primo a manifestare la propria insoddisfazione e gli altri due lo hanno seguito nei suoi propositi.

I miei figli sono molto legati tra di loro e gli altri due non volevano assolutamente sostituire Faran all' interno della loro squadra.

Hanno iniziato ad allenarsi tra di loro e poi prima di unirsi alla nazionale, mi confessarono le loro intenzioni.

Mi sono sentito pieno di rabbia, quando Faran mi ha detto che il suo sogno era il calcio e i suo fratelli volevano seguirlo!

Ho cercato di farli ragionare spiegandogli che sarebbero potuti diventare dei campioni a livello mondiale di Sepatakuro, ma che col calcio sarebbe stata un' impresa quasi impossibile.

Poi la promessa! Ci qualifichiamo o lasciamo per sempre il calcio!

Da quel che ho capito, i miei figli avevano paura di andare contro la mia volontà, però loro sono loro e io sono io.

Ma cosa sto facendo?

Ho tre figli splendidi che mi rispettano e che si vogliono talmente bene da non riuscire ad accettare di stare lontani, anche se a vederli non si assomigliano affatto e per una persona che non li conosce potrebbero sembrare di più tre persone legate da un forte legame di amicizia più che tre fratelli.

Sono tutti e tre dei ragazzi responsabili e non mi hanno mai dato alcun motivo di preoccupazione.

Come mi devo comportare?

Chissà se sono degno di essere il loro padre?

Cosa devo fare sperare che perdano?

Ma conta di più la mia o la loro felicità?

Ora sono qui nella mia casa e sento molto la loro mancanza, ma non soffro tanto per il fatto che siano lontani, perché prima poi ogni uccellino si allontana dal nido ed inizia a volare con le proprie ali, ma perché so che stanno soffrendo a causa della tensione che si è creata tra di noi e forse dovranno rinunciare per sempre al calcio, uno sport che forse sono riusciti ad apprezzare per merito sepatakuro.

Tra qualche giorno partiranno per il Giappone, forse dovrei andare almeno a seguire una loro partita!

A volte mi chiedo se per caso non abbia confuso i desideri dei miei figli coi miei?

Li amo tutti e tre allo stesso modo e non potrei sopportare di perderli a causa del mio egoismo!

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Ringraziamenti**

Ci tengo a ringraziare:

Eos75, Ansy, Minigo, Miki che mi sostengono sempre!

Alex Ozora per aver linkato sul Forum di Ct del materiale che mi è stato preziosissimo per scrivere questa fanfiction!

Tutti coloro che mi hanno recensita!

Grazie ancora!

Sanae78


	2. 2 Faran

Buona lettura!

Sanae78

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 2**

**Faran**

Mi chiamo Faran Konsawat e sono il primogenito.

Essere il primo figlio è sempre una posizione privilegiata, anche se come fratello maggiore mi devo preoccupare dei miei fratelli più piccoli.

All' inizio c' ero solo io, poi piano piano mia madre ha iniziato ad ingrassare e sono arrivati Sakun e poi Chana. E' successo due volte.

Mi sono sembrati dei piccoli intrusi nel mio regno, perché distoglievano da me le attenzioni dei miei.

Poco alla volta mi sono affezionato a loro.

Spesso piangevano e sia la mamma che il papà dovevano faticare molto prima di riuscire a calmarli.

Certe volte avrei voluto veramente che sparissero, ma ora a distanza di molto anni mi pento di averlo pensato.

Sono molto legato ai miei fratelli e non potrei vivere lontano da loro.

Siamo cresciuti insieme e il fatto di condividere gli stessi interessi sportivi ha rafforzato ancora di più il nostro legame.

Abbiamo sempre giocato in un Rag di sepatakuro e nostro padre ci allenava.

La passione per quel gioco ci è stata trasmessa da lui.

_Ricordo ancora che quando avevo poco più di un anno e lui mi prendeva in braccio, mi mostrava una piccola palla e intanto mi diceva "Caro Faran! La vedi questa palla? E' il primo dono che ti ho fatto, quando sei nato. Serve per praticare il sepatakuro, una disciplina che ho praticato anch' io con dei buoni risultati!"_

_All' epoca riuscivo a fare già qualche passo._

_Mio padre allora mi metteva a terra e mi poneva davanti quella palla che ora mi sembra così strana e poco adatta ai miei sogni._

_Io facendo dei passetti incerti la calciavo e così lo rendevo felice._

E' sempre stato presente sia per me che per il resto della mia famiglia e quando da bambino ho iniziato anch' io a praticare questo sport, mi divertivo parecchio a giocare insieme a lui, Sakun e Chana.

Non penso che succeda tutti i giorni che un genitore rientri a casa dopo una dura giornata di lavoro e trovi il tempo di giocare un po' coi figli e per questo gliene sarò sempre grato.

Solo che crescendo, mi sono reso conto che quella non era la mia strada, nonostante fossi consapevole che così avrei dato un grandissimo dispiacere a mio padre.

_Una delle tecniche maggiormente utilizzate nel sepatakuro è la rovesciata._

_Mio padre me l' ha insegnata, quando avevo solo cinque anni._

_Erano presenti anche i miei fratelli , anche se a loro era stato vietato provarla, perché ancora troppo piccoli._

_Esecuzione a parte, è fondamentale riuscire a cadere bene e per questo mio padre mi aveva fatto esercitare nell' eseguire delle capriole all' indietro, insegnandomi come usare le mani per attutire il colpo ed essere subito pronto per rialzarmi e contrastare le azioni degli avversari._

_E man mano che miglioravo, dovevo aumentare l' altezza dei miei salti._

_A volte sbagliavo ad eseguirli e ricadevo in malo modo, ma c' era sempre lui pronto a intercettarmi per evitare che mi facessi male._

_Una volta ho eseguito un salto altissimo , apparentemente perfetto, ma purtroppo sono rimasto sospeso a mezz' aria e sono ricaduto a testa in giù a grande velocità._

_Sentivo le voci di mio padre e dei miei fratelli che gridavano: "Faran!"_

"_Nooooooooooooo! Non deve battere la testa!"_

_Il suolo si avvicinava sempre di più e avevo paura._

_Poi mi sono fermato di colpo e il terreno era ad una decina di centimetri dalla mia testa._

_Due forti braccia avevano cinto le mie gambe ed arrestato la caduta._

_Mio padre aveva fermato la mia caduta inginocchiandosi e afferrandomi al momento giusto._

_Mi ha rimesso in piedi ed miei fratelli mi si sono avvicinati._

"_Faran stai bene?"_

"_Fratellone!"_

_Papà ci ha guardati e ci ha detto "State tranquilli, perché io sono qui per proteggervi ed evitare che vi facciate male!"_

_E ci ha abbracciati._

_Potevo eseguire quelle tecniche pericolose solo in sua presenza _

_La mamma era sta chiara "Ti permetto di insegnargli la rovesciata, a patto che non si faccia nemmeno un graffio e se per caso si facesse male, dovrete sospendere subito. So benissimo che prima o poi dovranno imparare anche gli altri, ma mi preoccupo già abbastanza sia per te che per loro e mi piacerebbe stare un po' tranquilla!"_

"_D' accordo Nui! Nemmeno io voglio che si ferisca! Ma Faran è grande abbastanza per apprendere questa tecnica. Quando l' ho imparata io avevo la sua stessa età. Sono sicuro che sarai orgogliosa dei nostri tre piccoli campioni!"_

_Mamma gli ha sorriso e gli ha detto "Ma io lo sono già e lo sono anche di te! Spero che prima di tutto si divertano praticando questo sport e che attraverso il gioco rafforzino il loro legame di fratelli!"_

"_Per questo non ti devi preoccupare! E' già così, me ne accorgo dai loro sorrisi e dalle loro risate, mentre giochiamo insieme!"_

"_Lo so! Vi guardo sempre! ... Ricordati solo che hai anche una moglie Tosaku Konsawat!"_

_Mio padre le ha fatto un grande sorriso e l' ha abbracciata dicendole "E' la prima cosa a cui penso appena sveglio al mattino ed il tuo sorriso mi da la forza di affrontare tutte le difficoltà della giornata!"_

_Poi ho potuto eseguire una vera e propria rovesciata._

"_Adesso Faran guarda come faccio io e ripeti le stesse mosse. Sakun alzami la palla!"_

_Si è sollevato eseguendo una rovesciata perfetta colpendo la palla e mandandola tra le braccia di Chana, ricadendo in piedi._

"_Bene! Ora tocca a te Faran!"_

"_Si papà!"_

_Mi ha passato la palla e sono riuscito anch' io ad eseguirla come aveva fatto lui._

_Sono atterrato in piedi, l' ho guardato e mi ha detto "Ottimo lavoro Faran!"_

Tuttavia mi sono accorto che lo sport che volevo praticare era un altro, il calcio.

Il sepatakuro purtroppo rimane una sorta di sport minore praticato nel sud-est asiatico e poco conosciuto a livello mondiale.

Il calcio invece è conosciuto in tutto il mondo e praticato da moltissime persone.

La prima partita che ho seguito per caso alla televisione, mi ha letteralmente entusiasmato.

Mi affascina il fatto che venga praticato in grandi spazi all' aperto e coinvolga ben undici giocatori per squadra con lo scopo di segnare il maggior numero di goal possibili nella porta avversaria.

E poi implica anche la possibilità di uno scontro fisico tra giocatori.

La partita a cui ho assistito ad un' amichevole svoltasi in Giappone tra la nazionale giovanile di casa e quella olandese.

I nipponici sono asiatici anche loro e quei giovani samurai sono riusciti a tenere testa all' Olanda.

In particolare sono rimasto colpito da un loro giocatore, Tsubasa Ozora che è considerato da tutti un prodigio del calcio.

Quel giorno mi sono reso conto che mi sarebbe piaciuto scontrarmi con lui e tra poche settimane questo avverrà.

Dopo aver vinto l' ennesimo torneo ho detto ai miei fratelli che non avrei più praticato il sepatakuro.

Loro si sono subito preoccupati per la reazione di nostro padre e per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere.

Ho preso informazioni sul calcio e mi sono messo ad allenarmi da solo.

Sakun e Chana mi osservavano e poi un giorno sono venuti da me e mi hanno detto "Non ce la sentiamo di trovare un sostituto per il nostro Rag, ma vogliamo continuare a giocare insieme a te anche col calcio!"

Quanto mi hanno reso felice quelle parole! Non pensavo che i miei fratelli mi amassero così tanto!

Stavo quasi per commuovermi.

Credo che all' inizio si siano accostati al calcio per potermi stare vicino, il legame che ci unisce è troppo forte e credo che non verrà mai a mancare.

In seguito allenandoci insieme hanno cominciato ad apprezzare le caratteristiche di questo gioco e ad appassionarsene sempre di più.

Tuttavia gli insegnamenti di nostro padre non andranno sprecati, perché diverse tecniche delle due discipline sono simili e bisogna solo trovare il modo di sfruttarle nella maniera più ottimale.

So che comportandoci così l 'abbiamo deluso, però vorrei che cercasse di capire anche il nostro punto di vista.

Non siamo dei poveri illusi, stiamo solo cercando di realizzare un sogno.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	3. 3 Sakun

Buona lettura!

Sanae78

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 3**

**Sakun**

_Sawadee!_

_Vi dico congiungendo le mani vicino al viso e abbassando leggermente il capo facendovi un naturale e sincero sorriso._

_In Thailandia nel mio paese è usanza salutare in questo modo e forse per questo che tanti la definiscono la 'terra dei sorrisi'._

Sono Sakun, il secondogenito.

Sono il 'fratello di mezzo', come dico sempre io, perché sono più piccolo di Faran, anche se sono già parecchio più alto di lui e più grande di Chana.

A volte mi sento né carne e né pesce, perché il mio ruolo è un po' difficile da definire.

Dei tre sicuramente sono il più pacato e spesso mi trovo a mediare, quando iniziano a bisticciare.

Forse sono un po' troppo paziente!

Sono sempre stato il più diligente negli studi e ho sempre aiutato i miei fratelli a fare i compiti e a studiare. Evidentemente non ne avevo abbastanza di farne dei miei!

Dopo aver terminato gli studi superiori, mi piacerebbe iscrivermi all' università, sono sicuro di poter ci riuscire pur continuando a praticare dello sport.

Sono cresciuto in una famiglia in cui da generazioni si pratica il sepatakuro.

Sia mio nonno che mio padre si sono distinti in questa disciplina.

Casualmente siamo proprio in tre, il numero di giocatori necessari per costituire una squadra di sepatakuro.

Ogni tanto mi chiedo se le nostre nascite siano state casuali o programmate!

E per fortuna che siamo nati tutti maschi, anche se credo che se fossimo state femmine mio padre avremmo semplicemente formato di rag femminile.

Ma si sa, per un padre un figlio maschio è un po' come se fosse un proseguimento di se stesso.

Mio padre ci avrebbe amati anche se femmine, solo che in quel caso avrebbe avuto altri tipi di preoccupazione.

Secondo me, mio padre avrebbe continuato a far sfornare figli a mia madre fino ad ottenere il suo rag e grazie al cielo ci è riuscito in breve tempo, altrimenti povera mamma!

Nonostante pensi queste cose sono molto legato a lui e sono quello che fisicamente più gli somiglia.

Siamo quasi identici e mi riconoscono subito come il figlio di Tosaku Konsawat.

E' stato lui ad insegnarci a praticare il sepatakuro, e come Faran ho avuto in regalo una palla di canne.

Quando ho iniziato a praticarlo Faran ci giocava già da un po' e così sono diventato il suo compagno di giochi, anche se avevo l'impressione che ce l'avesse con me.

Ma dopo che ha iniziato a capire che volevo solo giocare con lui e che era il mio fratellone e avevo bisogno di lui, tutto è andato per il meglio.

Di giorno papà era fuori per lavoro, allora noi ci esercitavamo e poi dopo cena giocavamo tutti insieme in giardino e la mamma ci guardava e tifava per noi, quasi mai per papà.

E' stato bello rendersi conto di cosa significasse avere un fratello, solo che non mi aspettavo certo che da lì a poco ne sarebbe arrivato un altro.

La mamma è ingrassata, noi vedevamo papà tutto contento e un giorno la mamma è andata in ospedale, noi l' abbiamo accompagnata con papà ed abbiamo visto Chana.

Io e Faran ci siamo guardati come per dire 'Eccone un altro!'

Era piccolo piccolo e all' inizio sembrava uno di quei bambolotti con cui le bambine amano tanto giocare.

Piangeva tanto e col passare del tempo si è rivelata una piccola peste!

Dei tre è sicuramente il più agile e riesce ad eseguire delle azioni al limite dell' impossibile.

_Un giorno stavamo esercitandosi come al solito in giardino e nostro padre ci ha detto. "Bene adesso siete abbastanza grandi per imparare il LAWD HUANG!"_

_Ha piantato un palo in giardino, ci ha appeso un canestro e ha esclamato "Ora calciando la palla come vi ho insegnato, cercate di fare canestro!"_

_Avevamo già visto praticare questa variante del sepatakuro ai templi ed eravamo entusiasti all' idea di giocarci._

_Non era per niente facile riuscire a fare dei canestri in quel modo._

_Però così abbiamo potuto affinare la nostra mira._

_Faran è stato il primo a segnare un punto eseguendo una bellissima rovesciata e calibrando magistralmente il tiro._

"_Su forza fratellini! Non arrendetevi! L' importante è colpire la palla per darle la giusta traiettoria."_

_Stavamo perdendo la pazienza, ma seguendo i suoi consigli ci siamo riusciti._

_Prima io e poi Chana._

_Ci sfidavamo a chi riusciva a fare più punti e a turno vinceva uno di noi._

_E' arrivato il periodo delle feste e ci siamo recati al tempio._

_In quell' occasione si sarebbe svolta una gara di LAWD HUANG e papà ci ha iscritti, nono stante fossimo i più giovani tra tutti i partecipanti._

_Il regolamento era molto semplice: le squadre dovevano formare un triangolo e cercare di fare più canestri possibile in un trenta minuti._

_Eravamo gli ultimi a dover scendere in campo ed i componenti delle altre squadre ci schernivano dicendoci che eravamo troppo piccoli e il canestro posto troppo in alto perché noi potessimo raggiungerlo._

_La squadra che guidava la classifica era riuscita a fare trentacinque punti._

_Nostro padre ci ha rincuorato "Vi ho iscritti perché siete all' altezza di questa competizione! Fate del vostro meglio e giocate come sapete! Andrà tutto bene figli miei!"_

_Ci hanno dato il via e una persona con un cronometro controllava il tempo._

_Abbiamo immediatamente preso il ritmo e iniziato a librarci nell' aria e a segnare punti a raffica._

_Tutti i presenti ci guardavano attoniti._

_Chi aveva appena segnato prendeva fiato, mentre gli altri due recuperavano la palla ed eseguivano un altro tiro._

_Ad un certo punto una persona ha chiesto"Quanti punti hanno fatto?"_

"_Trenta!"_

"_Quanto manca?"_

"_Cinque minuti!"_

_Nostro padre si è avvicinato a quelle persone e ha detto "Vinceranno!"_

_Un' altra persona ha gridato" Ora hanno trentacinque punti! Mancano solo trenta secondi!"_

_Chana ha recuperato la palla e me l' ha rinviata._

_Mi sono elevato, ho tirato ed è entrata nel canestro._

_Pochi secondi dopo veniva fischiata la fine._

_Il punto era valido e avevamo vinto la gara._

_Tutti i presenti ci hanno applaudito e cori di ovazioni si sono alzati per noi, i fratelli Konsawat, astri nascenti del sepatakuro._

Giocando insieme abbiamo vinto tanto e ho sempre pensato che avremmo continuato a praticare il sepatakuro, perché ci piaceva e ci divertiva farlo.

Faran ci ha portato ad una svolta appassionandosi al calcio e decidendo di lasciare il nostro rag.

Ci ha detto 'Ho deciso di non giocare più a Sepatakuro, ma di dedicarmi al calcio!"

E' stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno, non ce l' aspettavamo proprio!

Avevamo appena vinto una coppa e pensavamo che avremmo festeggiato come nostro solito.

Cos' avrebbe detto nostro padre?

E' stata la nostra prima preoccupazione, temevamo che si rompesse il loro legame.

Tutti noi eravamo consapevole che il sepatakuro era sempre stato un qualcosa che era sempre appartenuto al nostro mondo, ma che in un certo senso eravamo gli strumenti per poter rendere possibile a nostro padre i sogni che non era riuscito a realizzare.

Questo non ci è mai pesato, perché per noi giocarci era divertente, ma per Faran non era più così.

Una sera avevamo guardato insieme alla televisione una partita di calcio e lui era rimasto affascinato da quello sport ed aveva iniziato a prendere informazioni.

Vedere quelle immagini, aveva lasciato un segno anche in me, però credevo che la mia, anzi la nostra strada, sarebbe stata quella dello sport che avevamo sempre praticato.

Faran ha smesso di allenarsi con noi poco dopo averci comunicato la sua decisione e noi per un po' abbiamo continuato ad allenarci da soli cercando di non far capire ai nostri genitori cosa stesse accadendo e con la speranza che sarebbe tornato con noi.

Le giornate passavano strane, e per quanto ci impegnassimo io e Chana ci sentivamo a disagio. Avevamo iniziato insieme a praticare quello sport ed ora uno di noi si era allontanato e noi ne sentivamo molto la mancanza.

Andavamo sempre a spiarlo di nascosto, si impegnava al massimo ed anche noi abbiamo iniziato a incuriosirci a quello che faceva e una sera prima di avvicinarlo ne abbiamo parlato.

Chana mi ha chiesto cosa potessimo fare e gli ho risposto che Faran sembrava determinato a continuare nei propri intenti e che per questo motivo provavo solo ammirazione nei suoi confronti.

A sentire queste parole il Chana si è un po' rammaricato e mi ha domandato se dovevamo rassegnarci a cercare un sostituto per Faran.

Gli ho messo una mano sulla spalla e gli ho detto che se se la sentiva potevamo unirci a Faran e aiutarlo a realizzare il suo sogno che sarebbe diventato il nostro

Chana ha accettato immediatamente e siamo corsi da Faran per comunicarglielo.

Ne è stato felice e anche noi..

Così continuavamo ad essere un trio e puntavamo a diventare un trio acrobatico del calcio.

Spero veramente che riusciremo a far qualificare la Thailandia per il World Youth Hen, altrimenti dovremmo ritornare sui nostri passi.

Ora che anch' io mi sono appassionato a questo gioco spero di non doverlo lasciare.

Non so se diventeremo mai dei giocatori professionisti, però perlomeno possiamo provarci.

Se non ci proviamo adesso ci rimarrà per sempre il rimpianto di non averlo fatto.

Mi piacerebbe solo che anche papà fosse orgoglioso di quanto ci stiamo impegnando per realizzare il sogno che abbiamo la fortuna di condividere.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	4. 4 Chana

_Ringrazio le persone che hanno recensito questa storia e vi auguro una buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 4**

**Chana**

Il mio nome è Chana e sono il più giovane dei fratelli Konsawat.

Faran e Sakun me lo ricordano spesso e un pochino m' innervosisco. E' vero che lo sono, ma solo perché sono nato per ultimo!

Sono molto legato ai miei fratelli e ho iniziato a giocare con loro a Sepatakuro, già prima di iniziare a camminare.

La mamma di solito mi lasciava col passeggino in giardino e io li vedevo che giocavano.

Loro mi si avvicinavano e mi dicevano sempre "Adesso sei piccolo Chana, ma vedrai che tra poco potremo giocare tutti insieme e formeremo un bel Rag di sepatakuro!"

Un giorno mi sono stufato e sono sceso dal passeggino e sono andato dritto dritto verso di loro.

Credo di aver iniziato a camminare quel giorno e mi sono ritrovato in mezzo di loro.

Faran e Sakun quando si sono accorti della mia presenza hanno sussultato e hanno chiamato subito i miei per dirgli che avevo camminato.

Da quel giorno i miei fratelli mi hanno insegnato quel gioco.

Era buffo vedere quei bambini che erano solamente poco più grandi di me che si atteggiavano da esperti giocatori di Sepatakuro. Mio padre ha dovuto rassegnarsi ed è stato messo da parte, perché toccava a loro istruire il piccolo fratellino!

Di solito giocavamo nel cortile di casa nostra e solo quando i nostri genitori potevano accompagnarci ci spostavamo altrove.

_Faran è sempre stato il più severo, mi guardava e mi diceva "Senti Chana! Tu sei ancora piccolo, però hai la fortuna di avere due fratelloni in gamba come me e Sakun che ti insegneranno tutti i segreti di questo gioco!"_

_Solo che essendo ancora piccolo non è che capivo tanto di quello che mi veniva detto e allora gli prendevo la palla dalle mani ed esclamavo "Giochiamo!"_

_Faran un pochino si innervosiva, ma Sakun era subito pronto a calmarlo "Dai Faran non te la prendere! Ha voglia di giocare e non c' è nulla di male!"_

Quante ne abbiamo combinate insieme, soprattutto quando siamo un pochino cresciuti e avevamo il permesso di gironzolare anche da soli.

In Thailandia il sepatakuro è uno sport nazionale e viene praticato ovunque anche nelle scuole e capita spesso che ci si giochi durante l' intervallo.

A volte venivamo anche presi in giro, perché il nostro rag era formato solo da fratelli e tanti stentavano a credere che anch' io che ero un piccoletto fossi in grado di destreggiarmi bene in un confronto con un' altra squadra.

Però hanno sempre dovuto ricredersi, perché non sarò tanto alto, ma sono agilissimo e dotato di un' elasticità che solo pochi hanno e poi forse essendo anche tre fratelli così diversi tra di noi, riusciamo ad esaltare al meglio le capacità di ognuno.

Faran è sempre stato la nostra guida, mentre Sakun era quello che ci aiutava a ragionare quando saliva la tensione.

Il sepatakuro è uno sport spettacolare, ma è solo dopo dei duri allenamenti che si riesce ad acquisire quella padronanza che permette di non farsi male.

Dei bambini non si possiede ancora questa qualità e capita spesso di farsi male

_A me è capitato una volta a scuola, ero riuscito a respingere la palla nel campo avversario siglando il punto della vittoria, solo che ero ricaduto malamente facendo preoccupare i miei fratelli che corsero immediatamente in mio soccorso._

_Faran ha aiutato Sakun a caricarmi sulle spalle e mi portarono in infermeria._

_La gamba era rotta, mi doleva parecchio e furono costretti a fasciarmela._

_Quella sera ero molto giù di morale mentre tornavamo verso casa e sia a Faran che a Sakun la cosa non sfuggì._

"_Ehi piccoletto che hai? Hai ancora tanto male" Esclamò Sakun girando verso di me la testa._

_E poi Faran che mi si avvicinava per dirmi"Praticando questo sport può succedere di incappare in qualche infortunio, vedrai che guarirai presto!"_

"_Ma così voi non potrete giocare, perché vi mancherà un componente nella squadra!" dissi un po' sconsolato e sentendomi in colpa, perchè sapevo in quel modo di recare un danno a loro._

"_Non possiamo mica giocare senza di te fratellino, noi siamo il trio Konsawat! Ricordalo!"_

_Dissero all' unisono._

_Noi siamo un trio e non possiamo separarci._

E' per questo che quando Sakun mi ha proposto di aiutare Faran, sono stato subito contento e ho accettato, anche se significava andare contro la volontà di nostro padre.

Giocando coi miei fratelli, ho capito di adorare questo sport e spero proprio che avremo la possibilità di continuare a praticarlo.

L' abbiamo promesso: o riusciamo a portare la Thailandia al mondiale o torneremo a praticare il sepatakuro.

Io apprezzo il sepatakuro e mi sono divertito molto a praticarlo, ma adoro il calcio e non ci posso fare nulla.

Grazie al sepatakuro abbiamo anche ideato delle tecniche speciali che contiamo di usare durante le qualificazioni e le partite del World Youth.

_Avevamo litigato da poco con nostro padre per via del calcio._

_Lui non riusciva proprio ad accettare il fatto che volessimo lasciare il sepatakuro, disciplina in cui eccellevamo, per un' altra in cui saremmo stati probabilmente tre dei tanti._

_Non potevamo più continuare a bisticciare a quel modo e alla fine abbiamo fatto un patto._

_Portando la Thai Youth a qualificarsi per il World Youth avremmo potuto continuare a praticare il calcio, ma in caso di sconfitta avremmo dovuto abbandonarlo per sempre._

_Volevamo fare tutto il possibile per realizzare questo nostro sogno e alla fine ci siamo chiesti se il sepatakuro potesse darci una mano in questo senso, permettendoci di ideare qualche tecnica speciale che ci rendesse invincibili sfruttando le nostre doti acrobatiche._

_Eravamo al campetto dove ultimamente ci esercitavamo a calcio._

"_Sentite ragazzi, dobbiamo farci venire qualche idea per poter battere gli avversari che ci troveremo di fronte!"_

_Faran era molto serio mentre lo diceva tenendo gli occhi chiusi._

_Eravamo seduti tutti e tre per terra con le gambe incrociate e il pallone giaceva nel centro._

"_Ma noi siamo dei neofiti del calcio, in questi anni abbiamo praticato sempre il sepatakuro!"_

"_E' vero Sakun! Questo è ciò che abbiamo imparato fin da piccolissimi!"_

_Faran ha guardato Sakun in segno di assenso._

_Era tutto vero quello che dicevano, tuttavia il sepatakuro ci aveva dato tanto unendoci sempre di più come fratelli e rafforzando ogni giorno che passava il rapporto di stima e di affetto che abbiamo sempre avuto per nostro padre, dissapori a parte._

_Possibile che non ci potesse aiutare in qualche modo!_

_Mi sono alzato in piedi e ho detto ai miei fratelli "Sfruttiamo tutto quello che abbiamo appreso in questi anni per creare delle tecniche e dei tiri speciali che lasceranno chi ci affronterà a bocca aperta talmente saranno spettacolari!"_

_Si sono alzati anche loro._

"_E bravo il nostro piccolo Chana! Mi stanno già venendo in mente tante idee per applicare in maniera ottimale alcune tecniche del sepatakuro anche nel calcio!"_

_Poi si è rivolto a Sakun "Tu che ne pensi?"_

"_Ne sono felice, perché in questo modo non rinnegheremo le nostre tradizioni e ci faremo riconoscere per aver fuso le caratteristiche comuni del calcio e del sepatakuro!"_

_A quel punto ho gridato "Forza fratelli, mettiamoci subito al lavoro!"_

_Faran e Sakun si sono guardati scambiandosi uno sguardo d' intesa e poi mi hanno fissato dicendomi " Sei pronto a volare fratellino?"_

"_Certo! Non vedo l'ora! Non dimenticatevi che sono il piccolo acrobata della nostra famiglia! Papà lo dice sempre!"_

"_Papà è sempre stato molto orgoglioso di noi!"_

_Faran mi ha guardato e ha messo una mano sulla spalla di Sakun dicendo "Mettiamocela tutta fratelli! In fondo papà si comporta così perché ci vuole tanto bene e vorrebbe solo il meglio per noi! Presto gli faremo capire che il calcio è ciò che ci rende felici! Ne sono sicuro, tornerà a tifare per noi!"_

_Faran ci aveva rincuorato._

Si, papà sarà di nuovo fiero dei suoi tre figli!

Insieme io e i miei fratelli abbiamo raggiunto tanti traguardi e spero che raggiungeremo anche questo!

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	5. 5 Il gioco del calcio

_**Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno recensito questa storia e coloro che la seguono, nonostante sia piuttosto particolare!**_

_**Buona lettura!**_

_**Sanae78**_

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 5**

**Il gioco del calcio**

Il calcio e il sepatakuro per certi versi si assomigliano molto ed entrambi si basano sul principio di 'calciare una palla', ma in realtà hanno caratteristiche diverse e non è stato affatto semplice per me ed i miei fratelli diventare dei buoni calciatori.

Tuttavia non appena c'è giunta voce che si sarebbe svolta una selezione per poter entrare nella nazionale giovanile thailandese non abbiamo avuto esitazione e abbiamo deciso di provare a vedere se potevamo già essere all' altezza per una competizione del genere.

Sono sempre io Faran, il fratello maggiore a convincere Sakun e Chana che ce la potevamo fare.

Ho visto in giro la locandina pubblicitaria e ne ho presa una che ho mostrato ai miei fratelli, loro intanto si stavano allenando e io sono arrivato di corsa.

"Che succede Faran perché sei di corsa?"

"Guardate cos' ho portato!" E gli ho mostrato il volantino "C'è scritto che tra qualche giorno in tutto il paese inizieranno le selezioni per selezionare i ragazzi che formeranno la nazionale giovanile thailandese di calcio e che parteciperanno alla fase di qualificazione del World Youh Hen. Io credo che potremmo provarci!"

"Ma pensi che siamo già pronti per affrontare una cosa del genere Faran?" mi ha domandato Sakun.

"Si, certo! Noi siamo i tre fratelli Konsawat e come ci siamo sempre distinti nel sepatakuro, di sicuro potremo riuscire a fare grandi cose anche col calcio e non dimenticate che ci siamo allenati proprio per diventare dei buoni calciatori!"

"Faran ha ragione!" ha esclamato Chana.

E alla fine anche Sakun se ne è convinto: "Va bene, però non dimenticare che è pur sempre una selezione e quindi dobbiamo allenarci ancora di più per essere sicuri di venire scelti tutti e tre! Non potrei sopportare che qualcuno di noi non venisse scelto. Anche perché questo è il sogno di tutti e tre e dobbiamo arrivare insieme a raggiungerlo!"

"Verremo scelti tutti e tre, su questo non ho dubbi fratellino!"

I fratelli si erano scambiati uno sguardo d' intesa e poi Faran aveva detto: "A volte mi sento a disagio a chiamarti fratellino, perché sei cresciuto molto più di me!"

"Ma non ne ho mica colpa io!"

"Già Sakun è il secondo, ma è davvero molto alto!" aveva sottolineato Chana.

Avevamo finito col ridere e poi è arrivato il fatidico giorno.

Eravamo in fila che aspettavamo il nostro turno per poter mostrare le nostre possibilità, quando abbiamo visto che in fondo la coda si era scatenata una piccola rissa: c' era un ragazzo grande e grosso che con estrema facilità aveva annullato tutti gli attacchi dei ragazzi che cercavano in qualsiasi modo di colpirlo.

"Hai visto Faran, quant' è forte quel tipo?" un po' preoccupato

"Non vorrei mai averlo come avversario!" ha affermato Chana.

"Ma chissà perché gli altri ragazzi ce l' avevano tanto con lui? Voi lo sapete?"

"Non so! E tu Sakun?"

"Non ne ho idea nemmeno io!"

Poco dopo l' abbiamo scoperto grazie ad un ragazzo che ce l' ha spiegato.

Quel ragazzo si chiamava Shinprasat Bunnaku e aveva praticato per anni il Muay-Thai, una sorta di kick-boxing thailandese riuscendo ad ottenere dei buoni risultati e forse un giorno avrebbe avuto perfino la possibilità di diventare campione nazionale della Thailandia, ma poi aveva deciso di dedicarsi al calcio.

Dei ragazzi che erano in fila l' avevano riconosciuto e schernito un po' per questa cosa e da lì si era generata la rissa.

Non si poteva certo dire che non fosse dotato di una gran forza fisica, dote non da poco che certamente pensava di sfruttare anche sul campo da calcio.

Questo però ha creato in me e nei miei fratelli un po' di disagio, perché anche noi avevamo lasciato uno sport in cui eccellevamo per cimentarsi in uno che per quanto fosse simile per noi era ancora poco conosciuto e presentavamo diverse lacune ben celate da delle doti atletiche di agilità e di controllo della palla superiori alla media.

Seguiva le selezioni mister Saman che in passato era stato un buon calciatore, anche se non era mai riuscito a partecipare ad una rassegna mondiale.

Shinprasat Bunnaku mancava di tecnica, aveva un controllo appena sufficiente del pallone, ma è riuscito a qualificarsi perché ha dimostrato di riuscire a tenere testa agli avversari che cercavano di portagliela via passandogli sopra come un vero e proprio carro armato e dimostrando di essere in grado di tirare dei bolidi dotati di una forza straordinaria.

Poi è arrivato il nostro turno e sia io che i miei fratelli abbiamo dimostrato di essere all' altezza della situazione esibendoci in azioni davvero spettacolari.

Il meglio l' abbiamo dato quando ci è stato permesso di disputare una sorta di partitella giocando nella stessa squadra, di cui faceva parte anche Bunnaku.

Così abbiamo potuto dimostrare le nostre straordinarie doti acrobatiche, mettendo a frutto gli insegnamenti di nostro padre.

Il giorno dopo siamo andati a vedere se eravamo stati scelti e per caso abbiamo incontrato anche Bunnaku che sembrava piuttosto teso.

Stavamo accingendoci a guardare il tabellone, quando lo abbiamo sentito gridare: "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mi hanno scelto!"

La cosa ci ha fatto piacere, perché quella specie di orso in fondo ci era sembrato subito simpatico, avendo fatto una scelta molto simile alla nostra.

Nell' elenco erano segnati anche i nostri nomi e questo significava che stavamo muovendoci a piccoli passi incontro al nostro sogno.

Anche lui si accorse della nostra presenza e mentre stavamo allontanandoci ci ha richiamati: "Ehi, voi tre! Eravate alla selezione anche voi ieri, vero? Siete degli acrobati con la palla, ma anche voi avete iniziato a praticare il calcio da poco o mi sbaglio?"

"Hai ragione, prima praticavamo il sepatakuro!" ho risposto e ci siamo avvicinati a lui.

"Adesso capisco perché riuscite a eseguire quelle azioni spettacolari con la palla!"

"Ci siamo allenati cercando di sfruttare le tecniche acrobatiche che abbiamo sempre usato e che ci viene addirittura spontaneo utilizzare!"

Poi Chana si è introdotto nel discorso: "Ieri quei ragazzi ti avevano proprio fatto arrabbiare, ma tu sei riuscito a batterli tutti! Sei forte! Sei come Nai Khanom Thom o il mitico 'Re tigre', Pra Chao Sua!"

"Conoscete anche voi questi due miti? Il primo era un principe del Siam che era stato catturato dai birmani e grazie alla sua abilità nella lotta è riuscito a riconquistare la propria libertà sconfiggendo cento soldati . Mentre il secondo nel '700 era solito aggirarsi nel villaggi e di battersi per misurare le proprie capacità. Del resto il Muay Thay in origine si chiamava Mae Mai e veniva appresa dai guerrieri per difendersi in battaglia in caso di perdita delle armi. L' insegnamento più bello di questa disciplina è quello di non arrendersi mai di fronte alle difficoltà e di riuscire poi a dominare gli eventi! " ha spiegato Bunnaku

E poi, un po' imbarazzato: "Non so, se sono forte come quei due leggendari personaggi eroi, però come atleta me la sono sempre cavata piuttosto bene! Anche se voi nel passaggio col calcio siete più avvantaggiati rispetto a me che ho ancora parecchie carenze a livello tecnico."

"Non ti credere, anche noi abbiamo le nostre lacune da colmare" ha sottolineato Sakun, ad esempio non siamo granché nello scontro fisico con l' avversario.

"Quindi nemmeno voi potete definirvi ancora calciatori?"

"Esatto Bunnaku, dobbiamo rafforzare i nostri muscoli e riuscire a fronteggiare anche gli avversari più coriacei!"

"Mi è venuta un' idea: voi mi aiuterete ad affinare la mia tecnica calcistica, mentre io rafforzerò il vostro fisico e vi renderò in grado di affrontare qualunque avversario. Ci potremmo allenare dopo gli allenamenti regolari! Che ne dite?"

"Che ne pensi Faran?" mi ha chiesto Sakun.

"Potrebbe essere una buona idea e poi giocando a calcio saremo più una squadra di persone e dobbiamo imparare a giocare anche insieme a tutti gli altri compagni che ci saranno in campo!"

"In effetti il calcio si gioca in undici e così potremmo aiutarci a vicenda" ha detto Sakun

"Anch' io sono d' accordo fratelli!" ha esclamato Chana

"Allora a quanto pare, siamo tutti d' accordo! Accettiamo Bunnaku!"

In quel momento ci siamo stretti la mano: "Bene fratellini! Affare fatto! Direi di iniziare già da domani!"

"Ok! Per noi va bene!"

Ogni giorno, terminati gli allenamenti ufficiali col mister Saman, ci trovavamo insieme per conoscerci meglio ed affinare il nostro gioco.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	6. 6 Un rag allargato

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Sepatakuro"**

**di Sanae78**

**Capitolo 6**

**Un rag allargato**

Il giorno seguente ho rivisto i fratelli Konsawatt.

Ero sicuro, io Shinprasat Bunnaku, che avremmo fatto grandi cose insieme unendo la mia forza alla loro tecnica.

Se qualcuno non li conoscesse, stenterebbe a dire che siano fratelli, dato che non si somigliano quasi per nulla.

La prima volta che li ho incontrati li ho scambiati per un gruppetto di amici.

Faran è il leader.

Sakun quello serio e pacato.

Chana è la vera e propria mascotte del trio.

Sono tre fratelli molto uniti e si aiutano sempre a vicenda.

Spesso li ho invidiati per questo essendo figlio unico.

Sono stato felice che siano stati scelti anche loro per entrare a far parte della nazionale giovanile thailandese di calcio under 19: come me anche loro hanno fatto la scelta coraggiosa di lasciare una carriera sicura per un' altra più incerta, ma ricca di stimoli.

Credo che diventeremo buoni amici noi quattro.

Ieri sera sono venuti perfino ad assistere ad un mio incontro di Muay Thai.

_E' successo quasi per caso._

_Ci stavamo salutando, quando mi è venuto in mente di dir loro: "Fratelli Konsawatt, quello a cui avete assistito oggi è stato solo un assaggio della mia forza! Se volete vedermi all' opera, vi consiglio di venire a vedere uno dei miei incontri!"_

_E ho passato un volantino dove veniva pubblicizzato l' incontro._

_Erano un po' sorpresi._

_Chana ha detto un po' stupito: "Ma non ci hai appena detto di aver lasciato il Nuay Thai per il calcio!"_

"_Anch' io avevo capito così!" ha detto Sakun_

_E Faran mi ha chiesto: "Ma cosa significa Bunnaku?"_

_Ho fatto una bella risata e gli ho spiegato: "E' vero che ho lasciato questo sport a livello agonistico, ma ogni tanto partecipo a degli incontri per ragranellare qualche soldino! D' altronde finché non diventerò un affermato calciatore professionista, dovrò pur arrangiarmi in qualche modo!"_

"_Per me va bene! Voi che ne dite?"_

"_Va bene anche per me Faran!" ha detto Sakun seguito poco dopo da Chana: "Pure per me!"_

_E ci siamo salutati con la promessa di rivederci dopo l' incontro._

_Li ho visti arrivare, mentre mi stavo riscaldando prendendo a calci e pugni un sacco._

_Ero a piedi nudi e le mie mani erano fasciate, pronte per indossare i guantoni._

_I fratelli Konsawatt si sono posizionati tra il pubblico._

_Intanto ho iniziato ad eseguire i vari rituali necessari al combattimento e sono entrato nel ring per eseguirli insieme al mio avversario._

_Da quel che si diceva il combattente che dovevo affrontare era molto esperto e sarebbe stato difficile per me riuscire a batterlo._

_Era alto e muscoloso come me._

_Abbiamo eseguito in contemporanea il Wai Kru, stavamo preparando il nostro corpo e la nostra mente per il combattimento._

_Lui ha iniziato a girarmi intorno imitando un cacciatore che insegue la sua preda per cercare di intimorirmi, mentre io ho preferito eseguire tre allungamenti pensando al mio allenatore di Muay Thai che continuava a sostenermi nonostante fossi passato al calcio._

_Provengo da una famiglia modesta e dignitosa e fin da quand' ero ragazzino ho cercato di non pesare troppo sui miei genitori guadagnando i soldi per le mie piccole esigenza con gli incontri._

_Per fortuna mi è sempre andata bene, però ora devo cercare di non infortunarmi per non danneggiare la mia carriera di calciatore._

_Dopo insieme con mio avversario ho eseguito il Ram Muay, una sorta di danza tradizionale accompagnata da musica tipica._

_Infine l' arbitro ci ha fatto un ripassino delle regole generali e noi ci siamo scambiati un colpo amichevole coi guantoni e il match ha avuto inizio._

"Ciao Bunnaku come stai?"

"Bene ragazzi! E voi?"

Ha risposto Sakun: "Bene anche noi, grazie! Ieri sera ci è piaciuto molto assistere al tuo incontro!"

Chana mi ha riempito di lusinghe: "Il tuo avversario era molto temibile, ma tu sei riuscito a batterlo facendogli fare anche un bel ruzzolone!"

"Grazie ragazzi! Forse mi sbaglio, ma ho l' impressione che conosciate poco questa disciplina!"

Sakun ha candidamente ammesso: "Il Muay Thai sarà anche lo sport nazionale thailandese per eccellenza, ma a casa nostra si sono sempre preferiti gli sport in cui si potesse calciare una palla!"

"Però almeno conoscete la sua storia! Lo si capiva da come ne parlavate!"

Chana stava per mettersi a ridere: "Di noi tre l' unico che studia in maniera seria è Sakun. Io e Faran è già un miracolo che riusciamo ad arrivare alla sufficienza. Non ci mancano le capacità, ma ci impegniamo poco, quindi va bene così!"

Faran l' ha guardato storto e gli ha detto: "Stupido, ma che razza di figure mi fai fare! Parla per te!"

E Chana ha ribattuto: "E' la sacrosanta verità e lo sai anche tu!"

Hanno iniziato a discutere e Sakun ha fatto da paciere.

Oltre a noi Saman, il nostro allenatore, aveva selezionato parecchi ragazzi validi, quindi la nostra squadra risultava forte nel suo insieme.

D' altronde il calcio e un gioco di squadra ed esiste anche un detto che afferma 'l' unione fa la forza'.

I Konsawatt all' inizio hanno fatto fatica ad integrare il loro gioco con quello degli altri.

Erano molto forti, ma si limitavano a passarsi la palla tra di loro dimenticandosi dell' esistenza in campo di altri otto giocatori.

Non lo facevano apposta, ma erano rimasti sempre nell' ambito del loro rag di sepatakuro.

Il loro rag era formato esclusivamente da loro tre e non avevano un giocatore di riserva.

L' avevo capito anche un individualista per natura come me.

Sono bastati pochi giorni di ritiro e piano piano sono riusciti ad integrarsi con gli altri.

I ragazzi che praticavano il calcio da più tempo ci hanno aiutato a capire i meccanismi di questo sport.

Abbiamo fatto spogliatoio e questo è stato fondamentale. Non si può certo dire che siamo tutti amici, ma tra di noi esiste del rispetto e della stima.

Eravamo tutti d' accordo che fossero i fratelli Konsawatt a guidare il nostro attacco e io li avrei supportati coi i miei tiri potentissimi e la mia forza.

Noi quattro di solito continuavamo ad allenarci anche dopo la fine dell' allenamento regolare.

Ora ci troviamo in Giappone e presto affronteremo la squadra di casa e per noi la qualificazione si avvicina sempre di più.

E' sera e mi sto esercitando con un sacco al Muay Thai per rafforzarmi, mentre gli altri si dilettano col sepatakuro.

Preferiscono il calcio, ma non possono fare a meno di giocarci!

Farò di tutto per portare la Thailandia al World Youth e così Faran, Sakun e Chana potranno continuare a giocare a calcio.

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	7. 7 Sogno infranto

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 7**

**Sogno infranto**

Eravamo atterrati da poco all' aeroporto internazionale di Tokyo e stavamo aspettando nella sala d' attesa.

Poco dopo era giunto anche un altro volo proveniente da San Paolo in Brasile su cui aveva viaggiato Tsubasa Ozora, il nostro più temibile rivale.

Tsubasa avanzava lentamente circondato dai giornalisti.

Eravamo pronti a dargli il nostro benvenuto, un messaggio scritto su un pallone che Chana aveva appena lanciato in aria.

Io e Sakun ci siamo preparati e lui facendo presa sul mio piede sinistro e su quello destro di Sakun è stato spinto in aria, dove ha raggiunto la palla ed eseguendo una rovesciata l' ha spedita dritta dritta tra le braccia di Tsubasa.

Tsubasa è rimasto un po' sorpreso di quello che stava accadendo, ma nonostante ciò è riuscito a bloccare la sfera senza problemi e senza ferirsi.

Sul pallone vi era scritto in tailandese 'Vittoria sicura per le Thailandia!'.

Poi è arrivato il giorno della partita col Giappone.

Alla nostra squadra sarebbe stato sufficiente un pareggio per superare il primo turno delle qualificazioni asiatiche, ma eravamo decisi a dimostrare tutto il nostro valore. Umiliandoli.

C'è da dire che nella nazionale giapponese mancavano diversi giocatori di un certo calibro, anche se rimaneva una compagine di tutto rispetto.

Fischio d' inizio.

Mi sono messo a palleggiare con Chana e poi ho allungato la palla a Sakun.

I palleggi servivano come azione diversiva per permettere a Sakun di avanzare indisturbato.

Sakun si trovava davanti alla porta e ha tirato.

Tsubasa è intervenuto respingendo il pallone in scivolata e mandandolo fuori.

Il gioco è ripreso e ho passato la palla a Chana che è avanzato venendo fermato da un intervento falloso di Takasugi.

Punizione per noi.

Con un passaggio molto corto ho passato la palla a Chana che l' ha alzata a sua volta per Sakun.

Sakun si è involato altissimo ed ha eseguito un sepatakuro shoot, una spettacolare rovesciata, ma la palla è stata bloccata da Tsubasa e Ishizaki che con le gambe alzate, coordinandosi sono riusciti a bloccare il tiro.

Non ci aspettavamo che riuscissero a fermare così facilmente la nostra arma segreta, frutto di duri allenamenti.

Tsubasa ha rilanciato la palla a Sano che la poi passata a Nitta e insieme si sono diretti verso la nostra porta.

Nel frattempo Tsubasa è avanzato e Sano gli ha ripassato la palla.

Tsubasa ha tirato siglando così il goal del vantaggio per il Giappone.

No, non ci saremmo arresi!

Avremmo ribaltato l' esito della partita e realizzato il nostro sogno.

La partita è ripresa e Miasugi con Matsuyama ha impostato l' azione, mentre Tsubasa è rimasto in difesa, avanzando poco dopo.

Chana ha eseguito un intervento in scivolata su Tsubasa che l' ha saltato con un balzo, evitando anche Sakun e me.

Si è trovato davanti Bunnaku, il nostro capitano, che gli ha tirato il pallone direttamente nello stomaco scaraventandolo a terra in malo modo.

Noi tre siamo rientrati in possesso della palla e abbiamo dato vita ad una serie fittissima di passaggi.

Quanto avrei voluto che mio padre vedesse quello che stavamo facendo! Non sapevamo se sarebbe mai venuto a seguire una delle nostre partite.

Eravamo tutti e tre davanti alla porta.

Io e Sakun abbiamo sollevato Chana che ha eseguito la stessa azione usata in aeroporto e con una bellissima rovesciata ha mandato la palla in rete che si è insaccata alle spalle del portiere.

Tsubasa Ozora si è rialzato dolorante e ha incitato i suoi compagni dicendo loro che la partita iniziava solo in quel momento.

Chana è avanzato nuovamente e poi con un retropassaggio ha lasciato la palla a Bunnaku che ha tirato centrando ancora una volta in pieno petto Tsubasa, il quale si è accasciato dolorante.

Bunnaku ha ripreso il pallone, tirandolo ancora direzione di Tsubasa che però è riuscito a schivare il tiro.

La palla si è diretta verso la linea laterale, ma Chana è riuscito a riagguantarla in extremis grazie ad una spinta di Sakun e me l' ha passata.

Ero pronto a colpire in rovesciata, ma Misugi me l' ha impedito.

Tuttavia sono riuscito ad appoggiarla di tacco a Sakun che ha segnato il secondo goal per noi di testa.

Questo era il nostro gioco!

Al venticinquesimo Chana è saltato ancora passando a Sakun che ha segnato il terzo goal.

La partita si stava volgendo al meglio per noi e continuavamo ad attaccare.

Chana è perfino saltato sulla schiena di un nostro compagno di squadra per prendere lo slancio, ma Takasugi l' ha bloccato

Chana mi ha passato la palla e ho tirato colpendo in pieno viso Kishida che aveva cercato di intercettarlo.

Matsuyama ha recuperato la palla e l' ha passata a Tsubasa.

Il capitano del Giappone ci ha dribblato trovandosi poi davanti Bunnaku.

Ha tirato la palla che si è arrestata sul forte petto di Bunnaku.

Scontro in aria tra Tsubasa e Bunnaku per il possesso del pallone, ed il capitano giapponese ha avuto la peggio ricadendo a terra, semisvenuto.

Bunnaku ci ha ripassato la palla e siamo riandati in attacco.

Fran ha effettuato un passaggio verso di me, e trovandomi vicino alla porta ho segnato il 4-1 per noi.

Il Giappone giocava in nove,.

Tsubasa e Kishida erano stati portati in infermeria.

Abbiamo continuato ad attaccare.

Chana ha tirato nell' angolo sinistro, ma il portiere si è tuffato bloccando e sbattendo contro il palo.

I giapponesi non volevano arrendersi!

Morisaki ha passato a Izawa, ma Chana ha intercettato la sfera ed è stato fischiato un altro fallo a nostro favore.

E' rientrato Tsubasa e il portiere del Giappone è stato sostituito da Wakabayashi.

Siamo andati tutti e tre sul pallone e Wakabayashi ha fatto spostare la barriera.

Chana mi ha passato la palla che ho girato a mia volta a Faran che l' ha appoggiata all' indietro a Bunnaku.

Bunnaku al posto di tirare ha ripassato e noi siamo saltati tutti e tre insieme per eseguire una tripla rovesciata.

Wakabayashi si è gettato di pugno su di noi spingendo lontana la palla e facendoci cadere e la sfera è arrivata a Tsubasa.

Chana è riuscito poco dopo a rimpossessarsene e siamo ripartiti all' attacco.

Ho tirato, ma Wakabayashi ha respinto nuovamente di pugno.

La palla è stata recuperata da Chana che ha tirato in rovesciata, ma di nuovo respinta del SGGK.

Ci ha provato anche Faran, ma è stato fermato anche lui dal portiere nipponico, che ha allontanato di piede, in rovesciata.

Ci siamo accorti che non poteva bloccare a causa delle ferite che aveva ai polsi.

Ha tirato Bunnaku e la palla, infatti, è stata respinta sempre di pugno.

La sfera è uscita ed è stata raccolta da un giocatore del Sol Levante, Shingo Aoi che sarebbe entrato al posto di Sano.

Abbiamo rimesso la palla in gioco e Aoi l' ha quasi subito intercettata.

Abbiamo tentato di recuperarla, ma ha raggiunto Tsubasa che l' ha ripassata ad Aoi che ha tirato segnando.

Che stava succedendo!

Stavano rimontando!

Nell' intervallo Saman, il nostro allenatore, ci ha detto di difendere il risultato, ma Bunnaku non era d' accordo e nemmeno noi.

Tutta la squadra gli ha chiesto di lasciarci giocare come al solito.

Nel secondo tempo Tsubasa si è spostato in avanti come regista.

Calcio di ripresa del gioco.

Aoi è avanzato con la palla e ha affrontato Bunnaku e l'ha superato, dimenticandosi però del pallone che è rimasto davanti al capitano, che l' ha allontanato.

Tsubasa l' ha intercettato e si è diretto in segno di sfida verso Bunnaku.

Bunnaku è stato superato da Tsubasa che ha eseguito una finta tipica di Santana.

Bunnaku stava per commettere fallo, ma Tsubasa ha eseguito in rovesciata e ha tirato insieme ad Aoi, che era saltato a sua volta per raggiungere la palla e hanno segnando.

Non potevamo far altro che schierarci in difesa, ma non abbiamo visto Misugi che stava avanzando e che ha eseguito un magnifico tiro ad effetto segnando il goal del pareggio del Giappone.

Nonostante quella rete, ci saremmo potuti qualificare ugualmente!

Mancavano pochi minuti alla fine della partita.

Tsubasa si trovava nella nostra area e ha passato la sfera ad Aoi che ha tirato in porta.

Sono riuscito a fermare il tiro grazie ad una spinta di Sakun e di Faran.

Tsubasa è riuscito a far arrivare la sfera ad Aoi, che in rovesciata l'ha fatta passare tra le gambe di Bunnaku segando il goal del vantaggio per il Giappone.

Avevamo perso!

Bunnaku era disperato e non le smetteva di piangere, è molto più sensibile di quanto appaia.

Faran ci ha detto: "Ora dovremmo mantenere la promessa fatta a nostro padre!"

Il nostro sogno era spezzato e dovevamo lasciare per sempre il calcio!

**Continua ...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	8. 8 Esame di coscienza di un padre

_Rinnovo i ringraziamenti a coloro che stanno leggendo questa ff così particolare e alle persone che l' hanno recensita!_

_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 8**

**Esame di coscienza di un padre**

Ero allo stadio nazionale di Tokyo e da lì a poco sarebbe iniziata la partita Giappone-Thailandia.

I miei figli non sapevano che ci sarei andato, anche perché dopo le discussioni che avevamo avuto si erano messi in contatto solo con la madre.

Il mio orgoglio mi impediva di ricostruire un dialogo con loro, ma parlando con mia moglie mi sono lasciato convincere a venire ad assistere a questa partita.

_Stavamo cenando con la televisione accesa, mentre al telegiornale stavano trasmettendo la notizia che la Thai Youth, tra cui primeggiavano i fratelli Konsawatt e il capitano Bunnaku, aveva delle buone possibilità di qualificarsi per la fase finale del girone asiatico._

_Stavo cercando di non ascoltare quello che veniva detto e alla fine per non cadere in tentazione ho deciso di alzarmi e di andarmene in un' altra stanza._

_Ma Nui mi ha afferrato per un braccio e mi ha detto: "Cosa c'è Tosaku? Adesso vuoi metterti a bisticciare anche con me? Forza siediti! Non ho parlato finora, però ho diverse cose da dirti!"_

_Mi sono risieduto un po' scocciato: "Ma cosa dici, non ho nessuna intenzione di litigare con te! E' solo che non voglio né vedere e né sentire quello che stanno dicendo alla televisione!"_

_Mi ha guardato negli occhi: "So benissimo che in questo periodo tu e i ragazzi non andate d' accordo a causa della loro decisione di intraprendere la carriera di calciatori. Ma sono sempre i tuoi figli e non capisco, perché non puoi ascoltare le cose belle che dicono di loro e esserne orgoglioso... E non distogliere lo sguardo mentre ti parlo!"_

_Ho rialzato lo sguardo: "Sono i nostri figli e lo saranno per sempre! Ma da quando hanno deciso di lasciare il sepatakuro per il calcio e come se si fosse incrinato qualcosa nel nostro rapporto e forse non sarà più come prima!"_

_Nui mi ha sorriso e mi ha fatto rivolgere lo sguardo allo schermo: "Guardali e sorridi! Vedrai che si sistemerà tutto e poi da quello che mi hanno detto non hanno rinnegato il sepatakuro che usano ancora per allenarsi, semplicemente gli hanno preferito un altro sport!"_

"_Ma tu li hai sentiti?"_

"_Si, sono venuti a salutarmi prima di partire e mi chiamano quasi tutte le sere per dirmi come stanno!"_

"_Ti mancano Tosaku?"_

"_Si, non credevo che questa situazione portasse tutti a soffrire così tanto!"_

_Ancora uno sguardo dolce: "Prima non ho voluto interferire, perché attraverso il sepatakuro avete creato un legame molto forte e particolare voi quattro. Ma adesso devo fare in modo che vi possiate ritrovare il prima possibile. Desidero che torniamo ad essere una famiglia in cui si possa dialogare nella certezza che le proprie idee vengano rispettate... Anche loro sentono molto la tua mancanza, sai!"_

"_L' ultima volta che ci siamo visti abbiamo discusso piuttosto animatamente e mi hanno promesso che se non riusciranno a qualificarsi lasceranno il calcio."_

"_Avrebbero voluto salutare anche te, ma volevano evitare di discutere ancora. Sperano che prima o poi tu li possa capire! Ma cos' ha che non va il calcio? Anche lì si tratta di calciare una palla, anche se le modalità e le regole sono diverse dal Sepatakuro! Trovo il calcio perfino interessante da seguire, sebbene il sepatakuro appartenga da secoli alla nostra cultura!"_

_Mi sono un po' incupito: "Non è tanto per il calcio in sé! Ma rischiano di entrare nel gruppo dei tanti che sperano di diventare degli affermati calciatori professionisti di un certo livello e di andare incontro a parecchie delusioni. Invece se continuassero a praticare il sepatakuro eccellerebbero senza probelmi1"_

_Poi uno sguardo serio di Nui: "Tosaku ma loro hanno il diritto di inseguire i loro sogni anche a costo di rimanerne delusi. Sai benissimo anche tu che la vita riserva sia gioie che dolori. E spesso attraverso le sofferenze si può maturare. Tu pero sognavi che raggiungessero quell' obiettivo che ti è sfuggito tanti anni fa! Dimmi la verità!"_

_Sentivo un po' di rimorso: "E' vero! Ho creduto che il mio sogno potesse diventare anche il loro, perché come me hanno sempre amato il sepatakuro. Poi crescendo si sono accorti del calcio!"_

_mentre parlavamo passavano le immagini dei miei figli che sfoggiando la rossa divisa della nazionale thailandese segnavano goal e i loro visi erano pieni di felicità._

_Gli ultimi incontri che avevano disputato col sepatakuro erano stati strani e Faran rimaneva impassibile, ma pensavo che fosse dovuto al fatto che le vittorie fossero diventate fin troppo facili da conseguire per loro._

_Il calcio gli aveva dato nuovi stimoli, nuovi obiettivi da raggiungere e dei validi avversari con cui confrontarsi._

_Nui si è fatta seria anche lei: "Ascoltami Tosaku, prenditi qualche giorno di ferie dal lavoro e vai a vederli giocare in Giappone! Ma non sperare che falliscano! Segui la loro partita come se seguissi un loro incontro di sepatakuro. Poi rifletti, se desideri veramente che lascino il calcio, qualificazione a parte!"_

"_Nui, non so se me la sento!"_

"_Devi farlo Tosaku! Per te, per i ragazzi e per la nostra famiglia! Ricordati che in quanto genitori dobbiamo prima di tutto preoccuparci della loro felicità! Guada come sono felici, gli negheresti davvero tutto questo?"_

_L' ho guardata con gli occhi lucidi: "Va bene! Seguirò il tuo consiglio!"_

Avevo preso il primo aereo in partenza e come tutti gli altri spettatori ero in attesa del calcio d' inizio.

Per capirci qualcosa insieme a Nui avevo fatto delle ricerche su questo sport diffusissimo a livello mondiale, ma a me quasi sconosciuto.

Ogni squadra è composta da undici giocatori più qualche riserva e l' obiettivo è quello di segnare più goal possibili nella porta avversaria, subendone il minor numero possibile.

I miei figli erano in campo.

I loro sguardi erano sereni e pieni di determinazione.

L' arbitro ha dato inizio alle ostilità e loro hanno iniziato a palleggiare far di loro, proprio come facevano quand' erano piccoli con la palla del sepatakuro.

Era una mossa diversiva, mirata a prendere di sorpresa gli avversari.

Quei ragazzi non finiranno mai di stupirmi!

E poi quella tecnica speciale in cui Faran e Sakun sospingono il fratello permettendogli di raggiungere una notevole altezza e di eseguire una spettacolare rovesciata.

Avevo visto quella tecnica per la prima volta, proprio durante quella partita e ho capito che loro tre non potranno mai fare a meno del sepatakuro e le loro straordinarie doti acrobatiche non andranno mai sprecate.

Erano partiti in attacco, ma il Giappone era sempre riuscito a contrastarli, evidentemente si erano informati sul modo di giocare della Thailandia.

Il primo goal è stato segnato dal Giappone, da un certo Tsubasa Ozora.

Da quel che mi aveva raccontato Nui, questo ragazzo era considerato un giovane fenomeno di questo sport e i nostri ragazzi si sarebbero impegnati per batterlo.

Era per natura un regista, ma in quest' occasione era indietreggiato per poter supportare la difesa a respingere i formidabili tiri dei miei ragazzi.

E' riuscito a saltarli tutti e tre, uno dopo l' altro.

Poi però loro si sono ripresi ed eseguendo di nuovo la loro tecnica formidabile hanno permesso a Chana di pareggiare.

Prima che Chana tirasse ho avuto la sensazione di sentire Faran che mi chiamava.

Possibile che la mia approvazione sia così importante per loro!

Li ho visti lottare e recuperare la palla in modo a dir poco stupefacente.

Questo sport prevede anche lo scontro fisico e ho potuto constatare come da entrambe le parti ci fossero schierati dei veri e propri guerrieri valorosi.

Come potevo non essere onorato di essere il padre di quei tre ragazzi!

Sakun è riuscito a segnare tre goal nel primo tempo e quasi allo scadere del primo tempo la Tahilandia conduceva per 4-1 sul Giappone.

Si stavano avvicinando sempre di più alla realizzazione del loro sogno!

In teoria avrei dovuto tifare per il Giappone, ma come può un padre non sostenere i propri figli!

No, non potevo farlo!

Ma non sarebbe stato certo facile superare la compagine nipponica, i giovani samurai avrebbero fatto di tutto per rimontare.

Prima della fine del primo tempo regolamentare hanno fatto il loro ingresso in campo un abile portiere e un ragazzetto sempre sorridente.

Quel ragazzino è riuscito a segnare un bellissimo goal e poco dopo l'arbitro ha mandato tutti negli spogliatoi.

Durante l' intervallo Aoi ci ha deliziato con un bellissimo spettacolo di palleggi.

Si divertiva proprio tanto a giocare con quel pallone!

Nel secondo tempo il Giappone è riuscito a segnare tre goal e a pareggiare.

Ho visto la preoccupazione negli occhi di Faran, di Sakun e di Chana e li ho visti battersi con le unghie e coi denti per difendere quel pareggio che ora era diventato importantissimo per loro.

Quanto avrei voluto unirmi ai cori dei tifosi thailandesi per sostenerli, ma me ne è mancato il coraggio.

Hanno addirittura utilizzato il sepatakuro-shoot per difendere la loro porta.

Ma è stato tutto inutile, perché il Giappone con Aoi è riuscito a segnare il quinto goal in extremis aggiudicandosi sia la vittoria che la qualificazione.

I loro occhi adesso erano tristi.

Era quello che avevo sempre voluto, ma ora mi sentivo triste anch' io!

In fondo avrei potuto appassionarmi anche al calcio.

Volevo vederli e correre da loro!

Non potevo più aspettare!

Avevano bisogno di me!

**Continua...**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


	9. 9 Capirsi

_Ringrazio ancora una volta le persone che hanno recensito questa mia storia!_

_Inoltre ci tengo a ringraziare coloro che l' hanno letta, che la stanno leggendo o che la leggeranno in futuro!_

_Grazie e buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

"**Sepatakuro"**

di Sanae78

**Capitolo 9**

**Capirsi**

Mi sono diretto verso gli spogliatoi, senza sapere che cosa gli avrei detto.

La porta era semiaperta e ho potuto sentire quello che stava dicendo l' allenatore Saman.

Stava dicendo ai suoi ragazzi che era orgoglioso di loro per come avevano giocato, che la loro carriera era appena iniziata e che ora avrebbero iniziato ad allenarsi per portare la Thailandia alla Coppa del Mondo.

I miei figli potevano continuare a sperare e io li avrei sostenuti in tutti i modi!

I loro sguardi erano pieni di tristezza, perché consapevoli di non poter puntare a quell' obiettivo coi loro compagni di squadra, perché avrebbero tenuto fede alla promessa che mi avevano fatto.

Sono entrato chiudendo la porta.

Faran, Sakun e Chana sembravano stupiti di vedermi.

Ho detto loro che non volevo che lasciassero il calcio, perché dopo quella sconfitta dovevano dimostrare il loro carattere e farsi valere.

Me ne sono andato poco dopo senza voltarmi, ma con la consapevolezza di aver dato un po' di serenità ai miei figli.

Presto ci saremmo rivisti a casa.

Sono rientrato col primo volo della sera e poi il giorno seguente sono andato ad aspettarli in aeroporto.

Erano con tutta la squadra e gli ho salutati agitando un braccio: "Ciao ragazzi, sono qui!"

Hanno salutato i loro compagni e poi mi hanno raggiunto.

"Allora ragazzi, com' è andato il viaggio di ritorno?"

"Bene, papà!" hanno risposto tutti insieme.

"Ma cos' hai in mano Chana?"

"Questo è il pallone che Tsubasa Ozora ci ha tirato, mentre eravamo in aeroporto in attesa del volo!"

"Penso che abbia voluto augurarci in questo modo buon viaggio e in bocca al lupo per la nostra carriera!" ha detto Faran.

"Ma c'è una scritta in Giapponese, cosa significa?"

Sakun mi ha spiegato: "C'è scritto che il Giappone parteciperà sicuramente al World Youth! Devi sapere che l' avevamo incontrato in aeroporto anche al nostro arrivo e gli avevamo lanciato un pallone in segno di sfida eseguendo il nostro sepatakuro-shoot!"

Li ho tirati tutti e tre vicino a me cercando di avvolgerli in un solo abbraccio: "Dev' essere proprio in gamba questo Tsubasa ozora! Ora però andiamo che la mamma ci sta aspettando e ha preparato anche un sacco di squisitezze per festeggiare il vostro ritorno!"

Sembravano allo stesso tempo stupiti e contenti di quel gesto e hanno detto quasi all' unisono: "Va bene! Andiamo papà!"

Siamo arrivati a casa e Nui ci ha accolti con un bellissimo sorriso e dicendoci: "Sawadsee!"

Ci ha abbracciati tutti e si capiva quanto fosse felice per come si fosse risolta la situazione.

Già la sera prima ne avevamo parlato poco dopo il mio arrivo.

_Avevamo appena finito di cenare e lei sembrava quasi cantare per la felicità che sprizzava e che non ho potuto fare a meno di notare: "Si vede proprio che sei felice!"_

_Lei ha appoggiato i piatti sporchi che teneva in mano e mi ha guardato dicendomi: "E come potrei non esserlo Tosaku e lo sei anche tu da quel che vedo!"_

_Mi sono un pochino intimidito: "Mi hai dato un buon consiglio e poi ho scoperto che una partita di calcio può essere piacevole e interessante quanto una di sepatakuro. Mi sono davvero sentito fiero di Faran, Sakun e Chana, mentre li osservavo giocare. Avrei voluto tifare per loro, ma i miei incitamenti si fermavano nella mia mente e non riuscivo ad emettere nessun suono. Mi si è stretto il cuore, quando ho visto i loro visi rattristarsi per la sconfitta! Ma la loro carriera calcistica è solo agli inizi e sono sicuro che presto avranno modo di dimostrare quanto siano bravi!"_

_Nui mi ha fissato con uno sguardo intimidatorio: "Andremo insieme alla loro prossima partita a tifare per loro e tu dovrai aiutarmi a sostenerli, quindi ti conviene allenare la voce!"_

_Un po' intimorito ho risposto: "Ok!"_

_Siamo scoppiati a ridere e Nui Ha ritirato su i piatti sporchi e si è diretta verso la cucina dicendo: "Non vedo l' ora di rivedere i miei tre bambini e domani gli preparerò tutti i loro piatti preferiti!"_

I ragazzi sono andati a portare i loro bagagli nella loro stanza e a farsi una doccia rinfrescante.

Quando sono scesi hanno trovato la tavola imbandita di prelibatezze.

Nui si era alzata molto presto la mattina per poter preparare il tutto.

Sulla tavola c'erano: canapés di gamberetti, canapés di maiale, Ma Hah, la salsa agrodolce, la salsa allo zenzero, i vermicelli fritti e gli involtini all' uovo Thai, la minestra di germogli di bambù, l' anatra al curry rosso, le polpette di maiale fritte.

C' erano anche diversi contorni: i broccoli fritti, i cavoli fritti, i germogli di fagioli fritti e l' insalata di papaya.

Ai ragazzi si sono illuminati gli occhi a quella vista, non c' è nulla da fare la cucina di casa ha sempre un sapore e un profumo speciali.

Ci siamo messi a mangiare e l' atmosfera era serena e piacevole.

I ragazzi si divertivano a punzecchiarsi.

La richiesta di altre polpette fritte da parte di Chana aveva scatenato il tutto.

Si è ricolto a Nui: "Per favore mamma, dammene ancora un po'! Sono troppo buone!"

Faran gli ha fatto notare: "Chana cerca di non abbuffarti troppo, altrimenti io e Sakun non riusciremo più a lanciarti per eseguire il sepatakuro-shoot!"

E Sakun ha detto: "Faran, non ha tutti i torti!"

Poi si sono guardati e ridevano sotto i baffi.

Chana stava per mettere sotto i denti l' ennesima polpetta e li osservava un po' stranito, e gli ha risposto: "Non vi preoccupate, perché trasformo in energia tutto quello che mangio! Tranquilli, non prenderò nemmeno un etto!"

Dopo quell' affermazione ci siamo messi a ridere tutti insieme.

Quella loro tecnica mi aveva colpito anche mentre li guardavo giocare e ho provato a parlarne con loro: "Col sepatakuro-shoot devo ammettere che siete riusciti a mettere a frutto nel modo migliore tutta l' esperienza fatta col sepatakuro!"

A sentire le mie parole sono venuti gli occhi lucidi a tutti e tre e Faran ha rotti il ghiaccio: "Ma allora significa che hai seguito con attenzione la nostra partita!"

Sono stato contento di rispondergli: " Si l' ho seguita con molta attenzione, anche se non ne capisco molto di calcio! Io e la mamma ci siamo informati un pochino a riguardo!"

E' intervenuto anche Sakun: "Sono felice che tu ci abbia visti giocare a calcio papà!"

Infine ha parlato Chana in tono malinconico: "Purtroppo ci hai visti perdere!"

Anche gli altri si sono rattristati e mi sono sentito in dovere di rincuorargli: "Il mister vi ha detto che avete già un nuovo obiettivo da raggiungere, quindi continuate ad allenarvi con costanza e vedrete che i buoni risultati non tarderanno ad arrivare!"

Sul viso di tutti e tre è tornato il sorriso.

La cena si è conclusa.

Mi sono alzato e sono uscito un attimo dicendo: "Aspettatemi tutti qui che mi è venuta un' idea!"

Sono rientrato con un pallone in mano.

"Ma che ci fai con un pallone da calcio papà!" hanno esclamato.

"Che aspettate ragazzi, andiamo fuori a fare due tiri! Continuo a preferire il sepatakuro al calcio, ma ho deciso di imparare a giocarci un pochino con voi. Dovete aiutarmi a capire quello che avviene in campo!"

Siamo usciti tutti in cortile.

E' stato come quando erano piccoli, solo che in quel caso era io ad insegnar loro, mentre adesso i ruoli erano invertiti.

Ho pensato di iniziare con dei palleggi, ma il pallone mi è sfuggito poco dopo e mi sono giustificato dicendo: "E' tutta colpa di questa palla così strana! Ma voi come fate ad usarlo?"

Mi guardavano divertiti.

"Non sei poi tanto male papà!" ha detto Faran.

"Ci pensiamo noi ad insegnarti come si fa! Che ne dici Chana, ci sono speranze per lui?"

"Si! Trovo che sia portato per questo sport!"

"Allora che aspettate ad insegnarmi qualcosa! E ricordatevi che rimango il vostro vecchio padre e voi mi dovete rispettare!"

Gli ho tirato la palla e loro hanno iniziato a scambiarsela tra di loro.

"Vedi papà, devi fare così e poi così..."

Non me la passavano e ho dovuto mettermi in mezzo e portargliela via sfruttando le mie doti pedatorie e gli ho ribadito: "Ehi, voi tre! Voglio giocare anch' io!"

Una palla da calciare e il gioco ha inizio.

Tutto sommato il sepatakuro e il calcio si basano sullo stesso principio.

Mi piace praticarlo coi miei figli!

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
